


The Lock Inside

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A key is turned to free the world</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lock Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Craig Raine's _A Martian Sends a Postcard Home_.

When Mal introduces them to Kaylee, the new mechanic, Wash stands up and hugs her.

She sputters laughter. "You don't even know if I'm any good," she protests.

"Doesn't matter," Wash sing-songs against the top of her head. "Anybody'd be better than that _ben tian sheng de yi dui rou_."

With a snort, Zoe extricates Kaylee from Wash's arms. "Don't get too friendly now," she says with a smile.

Wash kisses Zoe on the cheek. "Didn't think you were a jealous woman, sweetheart."

"Didn't think I was." She rolls her eyes for the room to see. "But I'm the only one in this room not wanting to make sweet love to a transport ship."

"Wouldn't that be awkward," Wash retorts, then Zoe follows an exasperated Mal out of the engine room. Wash returns his attention to Kaylee.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes. "I get enthused."

Kaylee grins at him. "Ain't no shame in loving your job." She glances over, runs an affectionate hand against the engine's housing. "And she's a beauty."

Wash smiles. "That she is."

*

 

Kaylee, Wash discovers quite quickly, is _very_ good at her job.

_Serenity_ almost purrs under his hands, that first take-off, post-Bester.

He calls Mal to the bridge, has him steer for a while, but Mal doesn't feel the difference.

"That girl is a genius," Wash swears. "Pay her as much as she wants. Take some out of my cut, if you have to." He pauses. "Forget I said that last part."

Mal chuckles.

*

 

When next they dock, Wash saunters to the engine room, crouches next to Kaylee as she fiddles with the g-line.

She peers out from under the machinery. "Hey, Wash," she chirps. "How's she flying?"

"Better than new." At her gesture, he hands her a wrench. "Mal and Zoe are heading out to resupply. Asked me to see if you wanted to go along."

Kaylee slides out, sits up, and bites her lip. Finally, she shakes her head. "Not today." She hops up, pops open a panel in the wall. "I'm still getting acquainted."

"All right." Wash starts to head out, then stops in front of the hatch. "If you want," he calls back, "you could check out the bridge. I've rewired a few things."

"Sure," she says, her voice echoing back. "Soon as I've got things straightened out here."

*

 

On his way back to the bridge, Wash runs into Zoe, presses his lips against her neck.

She laughs. "You're in a good mood," she observes.

"I like the new mechanic." He shrugs.

Zoe wraps her arms around him, kisses him softly. "Then I like her, too."


End file.
